wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Raptor987 123
Sandbox & Artwork Raptor987 123, I took the liberty of adding a Sandbox page under your Profile tab on your user page. Here, you can post articles and utilize this page as a rough draft for your new articles. Then you can cut-and-paste the info when your ready to publish them and share them with the community. Also, if you'd like some artwork for any of your articles you can request it from [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'myself']] or my brother [[User talk:Achilles Prime|'Achilles Prime']]. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:29, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Default Editor Here's another important step ALL new wiki users should make a priority for ease of use, when editing their articles: Changing Default Editor First things first. Before beginning, please ensure that you change your default editor mode from Visual Editor to Source Editor. This will make it easier for you to do the necessary coding, in order for your links, images and templates to appear the way they were intended. Steps to Changing your Editor 1. On the top right of the page, you should see the pic of your avatar, located to the right of the Search feature. Next to that circle, you'll notice an arrow icon. If you hover your mouse over the arrow, a drop-down menu appears. Left-click 'My Preferences'. 2. A separate page loads up that shows your user account's personal preferences. You'll notice several tabs on top, with various topics such as: My Info, Email, Editing, Under the Hood & Facebook Connect 3. Left-click Editing. 4. A separate page opens. At the very top you'll see Editing Experience. Underneath that, you should see Preferred Editor. 5. In the white box, it will say Visual Editor, which is the default editor. Click on the little arrow to the right, and a drop-down menu appears. Left-click Source Editor. 6. When you are done, be sure to drop down to the bottom left of the page and click on the Save button. Now when you select the Edit button on a page, it will automatically go into Source Editor mode. 7. You're done! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:30, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Before You Begin Last thing, Here are a few things you should ensure you do BEFORE you post an article. Below you'll find some very helpful links to get you started. Please ensure you peruse through them: *[http://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/WH40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Guide_Portal WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Guide Portal] - This is our 'How to' guide section. Very helpful with all things wiki related as well as some helpful guides of how to write about the various factions in the WH40K universe. *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Rules WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules] *[https://wh40khomebrew.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40K_Homebrew_Wiki:Policy WH40K Homebrew Wiki:Policies] Things to Remember: 1. Read the guides linked above, they were created to aid in the development of your home-brews in a constructive and meaningful way. They will teach you to be a better wiki contributor and answer many of your questions before you ask them. 2. Do not immediately shoot to post an article, this can lead to many issues such as stub articles, formatting issues, and unattractive articles. We ask that you create a sandbox, or if after reading the guide and need help please ask on of the wiki moderators. 3. No pg18+ material allowed. While Warhammer 40k can contain very mature content, that is not what makes it great. We strive for a great community of all ages and backgrounds to come together and enjoy the Warhammer 40k universe. 4. If any issues arise, either between contributors or with an article that you notice out of compliance with wiki, or server rules approach a Wiki Moderator about the issue. This should help you get on your way. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to leave a message on my Talk Page. Thanks! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:31, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Suggestions: Ideas for Stormbreakers Allies Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images Saw Your Sandbox Hey, it's Emperors Potato! Anyways I wanted to say I saw your sandbox, an im impressed! Excited to see it as a full article. Reading through your talk page I saw an admin suggest your chapter work with some other homebrew imperial fists chapters. I wanted to say also that if you so wished you could use my thunder guardians! anyways great work on your box-of-sand Once again, Emperor's Potato (Talk) 18, Apr 2019 About your offer Hey raptor. Im sorry I took so long. Anyways im interested in what you said, and working on a short story could be fun. Id rather not communicate and do it from those places you listed, possibly we can do it through a thread? anyways it would be great to work with you. A doc A doc could work great, thanks. Doc Where the doc gonna be? I haven’t had a reply to my last message Tagging Images, Last Time Bro MikeP5830 from youtube Sorry for the long delay, youtube never notified me about your comment reply! In any case, I'm dropping a quote for the stormbreakers. If you wanna work on a joint campaign, visit my talk page and we'll work on something. Have a good day! YaBoiMikeHawaii (talk) 00:43, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Battle of Lebendstein As far as the latest date in M42 goes, since it takes place exactly a century after the events of the 13th Black crusade in 999.M41, that would place the latest year as ca. (circa) 111.M42. Following the Battle of the Pit of Raukos, this is when Guilliman declares the official end of the Indomitus Crusade and the disbandment of the Unnumbered Sons (Primaris Space Marines) so that he could then take part in the Plague Wars still raging in his own Realm of Ultramar. Therefore, the furthest cut-off day that our contributors here on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki is allowed to write about shall not exceed 111.M42. Anyone who does so, will have their article tagged with an EU (Expanded Universe) tag (case-by-case basis) or in some cases, will have their article tagged with a Non-Canon tag and will have to remove the offending subject matter all together. We are going to want to change the year of the Battle between Bloodborn Wolves and Bloodmoon Hunters to 111.M42 or earlier I think. Unless you think we can get an exception to this policy from like Algrim. Also I updated stuff about the survivors and their Names now. TechCaptain 18:44, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Battle of Lebendstein 2 50.M42 works. What did you think of the updates on the Survivors? Lieutenant Fiach Cinnead's confidence in his ability to lead independently has been sorely shaken by the events of Lebendstein. Even though his team had been small compared to most chapters, this represented quite the force for the Bloodmoon Hunters and he believes it was due to his leadership they lost so many of their Primaris Marines. For all of the Lieutenant was a Bloodmoon Hunter the traditional arrogance and confidence of their Chapter was not as strong in him after these events. Sergeant Sciath Cinniúint was the Primaris Vanguard of the Arachnid school that survived felt proud of Apprentice Folach Óg for his brilliant deductions in how the Bloodborn Wolves would change tactics. It was this pair that figured out the final ambush that lead to their survival. And though the wounds of Sergeant Sciath Cinniúint were extensive they were able to protect their final Librarian, the Acolyte Síceach Sreab from death in that final ambush and counter ambush. Both Brothers would need extensive care under the Apothecaries and Artificers before they can serve again for the Chapter. TechCaptain 00:09, December 11, 2019 (UTC) Collab It's Mike again, the final version of the collab between the Liberators, Stormbreakers, and Wolves will be featured on the Agents of Liberty. Enjoy! YaBoiMikeHawaii (talk) 19:54, January 21, 2020 (UTC)